List of Gil Attempted Experiments
One of the Running Gags of the series is that Susan and Mary always invent gadgets that would make Gil fall for him, however all of their experiments always seem to either backfire or work too well. Season 1 *Johnny to the Center of the Earth: The Girls invented The Micro-Physic Flakes: Design to modify and genetically adjust the body to maximum teenage hotness that will attract people like Gil. **'Result:' Turning the taker into a beautiful girl for a few second. **'Side Effects:' The consumer will turn into a monstrous She-Beast for several seconds after the initial transformation *Johnny X: The Girls Invented a love bubble-gum that would make Gil fall in love with them. **'Result:' Making Gil love them for a few seconds, **'Side Effects:' After the initial effect the gum turns Gil into a Monkey Boy which causes him to wreck the town. *Johnny Test: Party Monster: The Girls Invented The Phero-Booster: designed to make people into attractive good looking people. **'Result:' Increasing the users attractiveness and natural Charisma to the point they are near irresistable for a length of time between minutes and hours. **''' Side Effects:' After the initial change wears of the users skin turns sickly green, Bald, Misshapen, ugly and causes them to admit a horrible stench. *Deep Sea Johnny: Susan invented The '''Auto-tanning spray' design to give the wear the perfect tan. **'Result: '''Making the wearer (Mary) skin change to different colors based on their mood (This is one of the many experiments that actually worked on Gil, until the effect wearied off) *Johnny's Super Smarty Pants: The Girls invented The' '''Hair Styling Machine design to give them thickens, colors and styles the hair in a blink of a eye so Gil can notice them **'Result:' Making the wearer bald *Johnny and the Mega Roboticles: The Girls invented the''' '''Fuller Lip Lozenge: Design to give the eater Full Lips. **'Result:' makes the eater's lips fuller for a few seconds. **'Side Effects:' After the initial change the eaters entire mouth will swell to an enormous size and hang down from their face from the weight. *Johnny Dodgeball: The Girls created a Dance-a-Tron, a dress concealing a bionic exoskeleton that was initially music-activated, but was later made voice-activated. **'Results': The Dance-a-Tron was a success, but was never used to impress Gil. Season 2 In this season there have been less experiments to get Gil but more to make Gil notice them. *Johnny The Kid: Susan uses a spray on Mary's tongue when she start to drool and wanted to make sure he didn't see her drool **'Result:' Nothing *Downhill Johnny: Susan and Mary invented the''' clone hopper''' to create their own Gil, a bionic claw/bird to get a hair sample from Gil. **'Result:' The machine worked perfectly. However hair they got was from various animals and they get attacked by the clones. *Johnny X Strikes Back: The girls invent a potion that would attract boys (mainly Gil) **'Result:' The potion attracts flies, not boys. *Johnny vs. Super Soaking Cyborgs: Taking Johnny advice; the Girls invented 3 boyborgs to make Gil Jealous. **'Result:' The experiment worked and Gil became jealous, **'Side Effects:' The boyborgs become jealous of Gil when the girls stop paying attention to them, and decide to kill him. Season 3 *Here Johnny, Here Boy: The girls invented a chamber that would allow them to become an animal so they can cuddle up with Gill. **'Result: '''The machine worked perfectly. However first attempt was turning into poodles but Gil mistakes them for rats and got Bull (Gil's dog) to chase them. Their second attempt turning into cute bunnies actually worked, but when Gil tried to lock Bull away, he accidentally locked himself. Their third and finally attempt was turning into lioness' so they can scare Bull but Gill used tranquilizer darts to knock out Susan and Mary. *Bathtime for Johnny: The girls did not invent anything in this episode, but instead wore attract outfits the catch Gil's attention. **'Result:' Gil was about to notice them. However because of Johnny's horrible smell, Gil passes out. *Johnny Test: Monster Starter: The girls invented a helmet that allows the user to control things with their mind for black and white. **'Result:' Making the helmet in exchange for them to get Gil to go on a date with them. *Coming to a Johnny Near You: The girls invented the '''Voice-Over 9000'. design to uses 90% of the brain's capacity to change the way people think and used it to make Gil think he had more in common with time **'Result:' Gil fell in love with the girls **'Side Effect:' Due to the vagueness of their command. Gil developed several several habits from the change that the girls where un-nerved by. *Johnny Fu : The girls tried to make a simply love potion to get Gil to love them. **'Result: '''Causes the lab (and the bathroom) to explode. *Johnny Escape From Bling Bling Island: In this episode, the girls didn't invent anything but bought imported shoes so Gil can notice them. **'Result:' Both had a cat fight when the other said that Gil will be with the other twin. *Johnny Smells Good: The girls first invented the '''hypn-pod' and place it on Gil when he was sleep, telling him "he loves Susan and Mary test" then they invented a Perfume that give the wearer the favorite smell of the person who smell the perfume. **'Result:' The Hypno-Pod exploded when Gill woke up and damage his ear. their second invented worked perfectly but Johnny and Dukey used too much causes all girls, dogs, dog-catchers and even a meteor to chase them. Season 4 * Johnny's New Baby Sisters : the girls turn them selves into babies so Gil will babysit them ** result: '''turns out, Gil has NO idea how to baby sit * Dark Johnny : girls try to invite Gil to a tea party ** '''result: '''Gil didn't come. * Johnny's Amazing Cookie Company : girls invented fortune cookies''' that have fortunes inside them that are guaranteed to come true. They tried to put a "Gil love us" note in his fortune cookie so he can read it and love them ** result: The fortunes work as intended. However they fail all three times they want to gave him the cookie (his dog and a group of bees got the first one and Gil road the second one and kissed another girl) ** Side Effects: The pig pheromones used to create the fortunes attracted wild boars. * My Johnny Guard :they invented a gun that can turn everyone who shout them , to Gil`s look ** result: Bling Bling stole it and turned it to glasses so Susan will put it on and see Bling Bling like Gil * Johnny vs. The Mummy: the Girls tried to make their hairs big and long so Gil would love them ** result: they grew too much hair that made them look like a Mammoth and scared Gil away * Johnny's Big Sister Smackdown : Girls tried to make their nerve strong so they can ask Gil out ** Result: Johnny and Dukey (telling the girls that they need to mix them selves with animal nerves) just made it worse and turned the girls into monsters * Sleepover at Johnny's :the girls tried to plan a sleepover so they can kiss him in the midnight when he`s asleep ** result: Gil ate onions before, making him breath really bad that the Girls couldn't kiss him Season 5 * Fangs A Lot Johnny: the girls turned them selves into vampires because they heard that Gil likes vampires ** Result: they got out of control and Crazy * Johnny Susan Susan Johnny : at the end of the episode they decide to swipe Mary`s body with Johnny so they can play with Gil ** result: first when Susan was in Johnny`s body, they freak Gil out when the girls were fighting for Gil but then it worked perfectly when Mary was in Johnny`s body. * Nightmare on Johnny's Street: the girls made a Dream catcher clock so they can Dream about Gil and their Dream become true on the next day ** result: Johnny used it by mistake and his nightmare monsters became true and stole Gil * Johnny McCool : First the girls tried to make out with hologram Gil and then they forced Johnny to set up a picnic with them, Gil and speed Mc Cool (who Gil was a fan of him) ** result: the picnic went on, only Dark Vegan was the holographic Mc cool on the picnic. Season 6 * Johnny on the Clock: The Girls create a time-stopping stopwatch so they'll be able to think of better replies to say to Gil. **'Results:' The watch is never used for this purpose. * Johnny Opposite :the girls made an opposite generator which made everyone does the opposite of their personality, they used it on Gil to made him love them instead of ignore them ** Result: '''they went a little too far and Gil went crazy for loving the girls. * Johnny's Supreme Theme: the girls made a device that can turn real life to a movie and they wanted to use the romantic mood for Gil and them. ** '''Result: Johnny stole it and unluckily, broke it when it was on horror movie * Johnny's Zombie Bomb : the girls try to make a love potion for Gil to fell in love with them ** Result: '''unfortunately it turned into a deadly mutated virus that turned it`s victims into kissing zombies * Gil-Stopping Johnny : The girls, Johnny and Dukey try to prevent Gil from moving away. ** '''Result: Bling-Bling buys Gil's house and he does move out: however, he moves into the house on the opposite side of the Test house. Category:Failed Inventions Category:Stubs Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Vehicles